


Nature

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nature

Clint likes nature.  
He grew up on a farm surrounded by it.  
The trees, fresh air he likes it all.  
Even during missions he,  
Takes time to appreciate its beauty.  
No one can stand,  
Against its force.


End file.
